


Director's Assistance

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, F/M, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Not Established Relationship, minor philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Mace smirked. He licked his lips as he stared at her chest. He didn’t even try to hide what he was doing. “Maybe...I can be of assistance?” He looked up and smiled the first genuine smile Melinda had gotten from him so far. It reached his eyes and crinkled the sides of them.She was going to make him work for it, though. “What’s your definition of assistance, Director?”Jeffrey Mace, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, is eager to help Agent May in any way she might need.
Relationships: Jeffrey Mace/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Director's Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/gifts).



> Thanks for rowing this tiny ass boat with me! And for listening to me talk about all the dirty things I'd do to Jeffrey Mace!
> 
> Seriously though, May/Mace is such NOT a thing I had to create their tag LOL  
> I have dreamed about reading a fic like this ever since Mace said, "Melinda May, now there's a riddle I'd like to solve."

Melinda May was horny. Not the -some sex would be nice- horny. She was currently at -if I don’t feel a throbbing dick inside of me in the next few hours I might scream- point. Nothing helped, not working out, not beating the crap out of her new Strike team, not even using the vibrator Coulson had gotten her as a gag gift for her last birthday. Joke was on him because that thing had seven settings and long-lasting batteries.

She groaned and tossed in her bunk. Thinking about Coulson and a vibrator wasn’t helping her current situation. She rubbed her thighs together and winced; she could already feel how wet she was, and she had just woken up. She shoved her face in the pillow to muffle another groan. She couldn’t do this, not again. Her clit already hurt from all the attention she gave it last night, sprawled on her bed with nothing on, her chest shiny with sweat as she worked the vibrator in and out of her pussy, biting her lip until she could taste blood so she didn’t scream Coulson’s name.

It was all his fault, Melinda thought as she flopped on her back, palming a breast through her thin tank and running her fingers across the nipple that peaked under the attention. He was such a fucking tease. Every time he came back from a mission, she waited for him at the bottom of Zephyr’s ramp. They spent most of his time on the base together; grabbing dinner, talking about Daisy’s new escape tactics, drinking until they both were tipsy and wouldn’t admit it, but never took it further.

Melinda whimpered and ran her hand up and down her neck and across her sternum. She could almost smell him; nothing too strong, just Coulson’s earthy scent mixed with his sweat. The one time they had one too many drinks in one of the less used kitchenettes on the Playground he had lifted her on the table (more like slammed her on it really), pushed her thighs apart, and stood between them as he licked into her mouth. Melinda bit her lower lip as she recalled how hot and demanding his lips had been, his prosthetic hand digging into her hip as he pulled her ass to the edge of the table so he could rub his groin against hers. She had gasped at the feeling of the hard bulge and scooted backwards out of surprise, but Phil took it all wrong. He blinked like someone threw a bucket of icy water on him and stepped away, breathing heavily as he wiped his right hand on his jeans. Melinda had been too drunk and breathless to say anything, and he slipped away. Coulson and Mack deployed for another mission the next morning, before Melinda was up for tai-chi. She spent the next three weeks re-playing that night over and over in her brain.

She could almost feel her orgasm start, the tingling spreading from her clit as she felt her chest turn warm, when her phone buzzed. “Mother fu-...” Melinda groaned as she pulled her hand away from in-between her thighs. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked her digits clean as she groped for her phone with her other hand. “May,” she said, trying not to sound out of breath, and hoping her slur would be confused with sleepiness and not almost-post orgasm haze. She rolled her eyes as Piper stammered over her words and finally told her the training for Strike had been moved up to ten minutes from now. Director’s orders; he needed the gym for something else later in the day apparently.

Melinda hung up on Piper and sat up with a groan. She was horny and now she was frustrated because she didn’t have the time to deal with being horny. And she was expected to kick and punch in less than ten minutes. She was going to fucking destroy Mace.

Melinda walked toward the lockers slowly, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. Someone landed a punch on her today. The poor recruit seemed terrified after, but May had just continued with the routine. This was bad. She was so wound up she was losing focus.

She made a point by making the Director’s minions wait when they came in all in a file to start doing something in the gym. Melinda instructed her team to continue finishing the rep they were doing, which she knew would take twenty minutes. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Burrows down. He cowered until Mace himself walked into the gym to check what the holdup was. He stood by the door, directly across from her and held her gaze, his baby blue eyes seeming to twinkle in the bright gym lights. Melinda blinked once. Had he just...? She thought she caught Mace’s gaze travel down her body, stopping on her chest, before meeting her eyes again.

Melinda shook her head as she entered the locker room. She needed to get a grip. After she showered, she was going to do her tai-chi, go for a run, and take the rest of the day off. Maybe she could ride her bike to the next town over and spend some time at the dive bar. She had gotten pretty lucky there in the past. She groaned as she peeled the sports bra from her skin. The sweat had started to cool off and Melinda felt sticky.

“Agent May.”

Melinda almost whipped around before she remembered she was half naked. Not that it bothered her, but she didn’t want Mace to send her to one of those “special training” classes he kept mentioning regarding respecting everyone’s feeling or whatever the fuck it was. But then again, he was the one who burst into the locker room, most likely followed her there. Melinda smirked to herself and then turned. “Yes, Director?” She let her bra fall on the bench.

Mace didn’t flinch. He blinked as usual, his breathing not even quickening. The only tell that this wasn’t a conversation between two normally clothed people was the quick flicker of his eyes to her tits. May just stood there. She didn’t know why she thought this would make him uncomfortable, but she found the fact that it didn’t intriguing.

“I wanted to apologize for disrupting your training schedule,” Mace said. “You see, Burrows wants to do some advertising. He thought taking pictures of the gym and other facilities might make S.H.I.E.L.D more real, once we go public. But I thought an empty gym was lame.” He paused, his eyes traveling down to her tits again.

Okay, so she hadn’t imagined that. Melinda felt her nipples harden. Fuck! “Thanks for...letting me know?”

Mace smirked. “I actually followed you because I wanted to ask if you felt comfortable with doing a photo-shoot in the gym?” Mace put his palms up when he saw Melinda’s raised eyebrow. “Nothing posed or forced or...too suggestive.” He swallowed and licked his lips. “You could just do your routine and the photographer would be snapping candid photos. I think it would make it more real, personal really.”

Melinda blinked, that was a thoughtful touch, but she wouldn’t give Mace the satisfaction of stroking his ego anymore. “You might want someone younger. Piper would be a good model. She trains with me the most, so she knows most of my routine. If you hurry, you’ll probably catch her.”

Mace took a step closer. There was still enough room between them to do a cartwheel in, but Melinda stepped back. “You seem tense, Agent May.”

Melinda snorted. “Well, I am half naked in front of my boss.”

Mace smiled. “That’s not what I meant. You’ve seemed tense for the past few weeks or so. I heard how hard you went on your team today. Makes a guy wonder.”

“Oh, so they came and complained to you?”

Mace laughed. “No one has the balls. I was just outside the gym the whole time until you finished.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “They need to learn that an enemy won’t go easy on them.”

“That’s it’s then?” Mace took another step, and then another, until only the bench was separating them. “No other tension?

“If there is, why do you want to know?” Melinda tipped her head to the right. Her hair tickled her breast and she almost moaned. Fuck! She had to get out of here.

Mace smirked. He licked his lips as he stared at her chest. He didn’t even try to hide what he was doing. “Maybe...I can be of assistance?” He looked up and smile the first genuine smile Melinda had gotten from him so far. It reached his eyes and crinkled the sides of them.

She was going to make him work for it, though. “What’s your definition of assistance, Director?”

Mace stepped over the bench with far too much grace for a guy his size. He crowded Melinda against the lockers. She whimpered when the cold metal dug into her back. “Whatever you need it to be, Agent May.” He rested his right hand on her hip, his fingers soft and gentle, and traced patterns on her skin. “I could get on my knees and assist you that way. Or...” The hand on her hip traveled up to her right breast and squeezed. “I could play with these for a little bit. Suck those hard nipples. Were you already on edge when I came in, or was it for me?”

Melinda moaned and looked away from his gaze as his fingers pulled at her nipple, hardening it even more. When she looked back at him, he was smiling.

“That’s okay, Agent May. I know I’m not the one you want, but...” He lowered his head to Melinda’s chest, licking each nipple before taking as much of her right breast as he could into his mouth.

Melinda almost screamed, so she had to push his head away. “What the fuck is going on?” She kept him at a distance by placing her hands on his chest and damn! She could feel his muscles even through the layers of clothes.

“Nothing right now, but if you wanted to, something could later on.” Mace tucked her hair behind her ear. “As much as I’d love to bend you over this bench and fuck you, someone might walk in.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “You really think you could get me on my knees that easily?”

Mace moved closer. Melinda’s hand fell from his chest and landed on his belt. If she just dropped them a little lower...

“Why don’t you let me find out?” he asked. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. “Tonight? I’ll come to you.”

Melinda nodded. She shivered when he stepped away, already missing the body heat. Mace smiled and shut the door tightly. Melinda just stood there taking deep breaths. If she had imagined all that she was going to be pissed.

Melinda’s day of taking it easy did not happen. After she took a very cold shower, she tried to distract herself from what happened in the locker room. She went about her daily tasks but now and then an image of Mace bending down and sucking her nipples flashed across her eyes and she felt heat between her thighs. She never looked forward to bedtime so much. But of course, before she could retire to her room, she had to deal with the equivalent of a classroom argument between her Strike team and other agents. A new agent said Melinda was only in charge of Strike because Mace wanted her out of his way and Piper punched said agent in the face. Melinda couldn’t say she disapproved but as a leader she still had to set an example.

She groaned when she finally stumbled into her room and kicked the door shut. She collapsed on the bed face first and was almost drifting off when she heard the knock. “Shit.” She knew it had to be Mace, no one else dared bothering her once she had retired for the night. Well, no one but Phil, but he wasn’t here.

“Director,” Melinda said as she opened the door wide enough for Mace’s massive frame to squeeze through.

“Please, call me Jeffrey, or Jeff.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. “‘Director’ just sounds...weird.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “Not if you’re into topping, Mace”.

He smirked, moving closer. “I’m into whatever you tell me to be into, May.” His large hands slipped under her plain t-shirt and pushed it up as they traveled to her breast. He squeezed over the bra, pinching where her nipples were covered by the padding. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about these all day. Couldn’t get any work done.”

Melinda sighed. It did feel good, having someone else touch her, feeling the heat radiating from him even though he was still fully clothed. She opened her eyes to find Mace’s face hovering very close to hers. His eyes kept flickering between her lips and her own eyes, as if asking for permission. “I’d rather not...” She took a deep breath. “Kissing is too personal.”

Mace smiled. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t joking when I said I know I’m not the one you want.”

Melinda had enough of talking. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him to her, moaning when she felt the hard length against her thigh. “You’re the one I want right now. So, use your mouth for other things.” She cupped him through his suit pants, eyes widening just a little as she felt his size.

Mace moaned, his head tipping back for a second, before he pushed her shirt all the way up and over her head. By the time Melinda dropped her arms her bra was on the floor too and Mace was kneading her breast. He let her nipples peak through his fingers and bent down to lick each one, pulling them with his teeth before sucking them into his mouth quickly.

“Fuck...Mace...oh shit!” Melinda was almost embarrassed. They had just started, and she was already too hot for her skin. She slid her hands around his shoulders, clawing at his back, wishing she could run her nails down his skin and mark him.

“You like it hard don’t you, May?” Mace asked, between pauses of sucking her breast. “But you’re usually the one giving it hard.”

Melinda moaned; she had bent back so much her hair was tickling her waist. “Either shut up and fuck me, or leave, Mace.” She squealed when two strong, wide hands wrapped around the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as she ground her pelvis against his hard bulge. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see you naked.”

Mace chuckled. “You have a big cock kink, Agent May?” He started walking toward the bed but instead of tossing her on it, Mace sat down and pulled Melinda on his lap, rocking his hips just to hear her moan some more.

“If you’re saying your cock is big, must not be that big, Director.” Melinda could feel every inch of him and knew he was huge, but she did not want to give him that satisfaction, not yet at least. Mace rutted into her, jolting her upwards. Melinda moaned. She felt like a teenager, about to come from dry humping. “Come on Mace. Show me what you got.”

“I can see why Agent Coulson follows you around like a puppy,” Mace said, leaning in to bite her ear and neck as he whispered. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He tossed Melinda playfully to the side and stood in front of her. She scooted up the bed so she could lay her head on the pillows and played with her hair as Mace shed his jacket. He unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly, leaving it open as he went to undo his belt.

“Nuh uh,” Melinda said as she sat up on the bed. “You’ve seen me without a shirt. Fair is fair.”

Mace paused what he was doing. “I hope you know that was not planned. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...”

“Mace, if I didn’t feel comfortable, I’d have snapped your neck right there.” Melinda raised her eyebrow. “Come on, Director, don’t be shy.” She licked her lips.

He smirked and undid the cuff links of his shirt, stretching to place them on her bedside table. Melinda whistled when she saw his tight ass and laughed when Mace shook his head, a light blush dusting his checks. “I’m starting to think you get more enjoyment from taunting your men than anything else.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “Well, if you had taken off your pants already maybe my mouth would be too occupied to taunt you.”

She could see his pupils dilate as his shirt hit the floor, the belt followed within seconds and Melinda perched on the side of the bed, biting her lower lip as her clit throbbed. Mace unzipped his pants and pushed them down, dragging his underwear with them. The moan he let out when his hard cock bobbed out and smacked his belly muffled Melinda’s gasp. Mace smirked, his right hand closed around his shaft and stroked up and down, his eyes not leaving hers. Shit, he was huge. Thick and long, she could see him throb in his grasp. Melinda couldn’t wait to feel him stretch her, feel that hard shaft going in and out. She scrambled off the bed and got to her knees.

Mace chuckled. “Well, it was that easy to get you on your knees.”

Melinda wrapped both her hands around his shaft, she couldn’t use only one hand for that. “Thank your wingman,” she said, smacking the tip of his cock against her lips and licking the pre-cum it spurted. “Mmmmm!” She started sliding the head inside her mouth, flattening her tongue on the underside and tickling the spot where the shaft met the ridge of the head. She took a deep breath and sucked in her cheeks. Her throat muscles protested. She had not done this in far too long.

Mace moaned. “Oh fuck, Melinda...shit...shit.” He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her off his cock. “If you keep doing that I’ll blow.”

Melinda shrugged. “Did I complain?” She swallowed as much of his shaft as he could, gagging when the head reached the back of her throat. She looked up into his eyes as she pulled back, letting her spit slicken the shaft even more. The skin was stretched tight and his balls were heavy. Melinda nuzzled them before sucking them quickly into her mouth and releasing them.

Mace growled. It was such a deep and animalistic sound that Melinda’s head snapped up. His eyes were dark and glazed over. The hand caressing her arm tightened. Melinda took him in her mouth again and sucked hard. Mace swore and she felt the beginning of his seed spurt out. She quickly let him go, moaning as cum hit her face. Mace understood what she wanted and took hold of his cock, jerking it and milking every drop of cum. He moved back and let some of it paint her breasts, her nipples hardening. He smiled as Melinda’s moans intensified.

“I actually need to sit down for a second,” Mace said, and collapsed on the bed, stretching his arms on his sides as he took deep breaths.

“You better not be falling asleep,” Melinda said as she stood up. Her jeans and underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor before she climbed onto the bed.

Mace laughed and turned on his right side to face her. “Give me five minutes and I’ll make you wish you could take a nap.”

“Five minutes? Aren’t we optimistic?”

Mace’s hand drifted to his shaft and he stroked it lazily. To Melinda’s delight, it started twitching and hardening. She bit her lip, reaching out to wrap her hand around it but Mace grabbed her wrist. Melinda frowned as she looked at him.

“I…uhhh…just realized I didn’t bring any condoms.”

“I’ve been on the shot since I became a Specialist,” Melinda said, going for his cock again but Mace held her in place. She huffed. “Yes?”

“Not gonna ask me if I’m clean?”

Melinda gave him a side-eye. “You have access to my file.”

“And you have definitely hacked into mine.” Mace laughed. “How do you want this? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she straddled his lap, trapping his shaft between her folds as it hardened further. “Don’t take this personally, but you’re not the biggest I’ve had.” Melinda moaned as she ground herself on his shaft, her juices easing the friction.

Mace laughed. “I thought Agent Coulson would have a big dick.”

Melinda stopped and frowned. “Why would you think it’s him?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Or maybe you have a thing for him? You keep mentioning him.”

Mace laughed and sat up, wrapping his hands around Melinda’s waist as he rocked them. “Well, if you ever feel like one big cock isn’t enough for you, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Melinda moaned, her focus back on the beast between her legs. “I think you’re hard enough.”

“If I eat you out I’ll be harder.”

“Nope, I’ve waited for too long as it is.” Melinda knelt on the bed, hovering over Mace’s cock as it sprung up, bumping her clit. She moaned and stroked it, spreading the slickness her lips had left there. She teased herself with his tip a little longer before looking at Mace.

“Whenever you’re ready, and as slow as you need to do it,” he said.

Melinda shivered as his right hand traced her spine and lined him up, moaning when his tip caught in her opening. She hissed as the head pushed in, her hands tightening on his shoulders, leaving red fingerprints.

“Easy...” Mace sounded like he was having a hard time keeping it together already and he wasn’t even halfway in.

Melinda moaned as she rotated her hips, trying to loosen up her muscles before she took in more. Doing this without foreplay was stupid but arousal made Melinda greedy. “Oh fuck!” She growled as a little more slipped in and threw her head back.

“What can I do to make it easier?” Mace asked.

Melinda looked down to find him looking up at her in awe. “Put that mouth of yours to good use,” she said. She ran her palm up the nape of his neck, pulling the short hair there, before she directed his head to her chest. Mace hummed as he buried his face between Melinda’s breasts, turning his head left and right in quick motions, kissing the sides of her breasts.

Melinda whined, moving up and down on the hot cock throbbing inside of her. “Harder...please...please.”

Instead, Mace paused and looked up at her with a smirk. “Never heard you beg before, Agent May. I gotta say, makes me a little proud.”

Melinda groaned as she stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes. She knew she must have looked pissed because Mace flinched a little. “Enjoy your hand, Director,” she said as she went to pull up from his cock, but damn did that feel good! She moaned involuntarily.

“No no no...” Mace locked his large hands on her hips, they almost spammed her entire waist, and held her where she was. “No more teasing I promise. But if I don’t cum in you, I might die.”

Melinda smirked as she closed her eyes, enjoying the tiny movements Mace was providing for her. She felt her walls relaxing even more and slid all the way down, sitting on his cock. Mace made a chocking noise, clearly not expecting it. “Who said you’d get to come inside of me?”

Mace clearly needed a minute. His eyes were tightly shut, his nostrils flared, and his jaw muscles clenched and unclenched a few times before his features relaxed and his breathing evened. He opened his eyes; the blue was almost gone. “That was almost embarrassing,” he said, leaning in to suck a nipple in his mouth. “I don’t know how you took all that. You’re so...”

“Think very carefully about your next word, Mace.”

“Flexible?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Melinda rolled her eyes and started moving up and down again. She interrupted the pattern now and then by rocking back and forth on Mace’s lap, just to keep him on edge. She knew she would be feeling this for the next few days and that thought made her moan ever harder.

“Having a good ride?” Mace asked, chuckling when Melinda made an annoyed sound. “Just asking if there’s something I can do to make the trip more enjoyable?”

“For such a big cock, it’s a shame you don’t know how to use it, Director.”

In the next moment, Melinda felt herself being lifted from Mace’s lap. She gasped as the thick shaft rubbed her walls as he pulled her off. She whined and tried to go back down, but Mace tossed her on her back, following her body with his. His torso kept hers down as his hands grasped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. His cock just bobbed in front of Melinda the whole time and she moaned.

“What was that?” Mace asked, rubbing his tip against Melinda’s clit, smiling at her squirming. “I asked a question, Agent May. Answer it!”

Melinda stopped her movements to stare him down, but she had no more self-control left. All she could think about was getting that thick cock back inside of her. She did not care if he used her mouth, her pussy, or her ass at this point. She just needed to feel him hard and throbbing inside her.

“Okay, okay you win. I’ll stop being a tease. Please fuck me, I need to come,” Melinda said, her voice an octave too high for being on a base shared with hundreds of agents, any of which could walk by her bunk.

Mace smirked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’ve had to come ever since I saw you beating the crap out of that poor recruit this morning. So, you’re going to have to wait, and behave, Agent May.”

Melinda moaned and thrashed in his arms, moving her head left and right on the pillow. The rest of her body was under his tight grasp. A few years ago, a position like this would have made her go into attack mode, but all she wanted now was to feel Mace pound into her and he kept teasing her.

“Please, Mace, please put it back in. I’ll behave...” Melinda moaned as he started pushing the head of his cock back in. She could hear the squelching sounds the hard flesh made as it pushed her inner walls open. Melinda should be embarrassed that she was that wet but after being worked up for weeks all she could think about was reaching that orgasm Mace kept teasing her with.

“Oh fuck, May. No wonder men on this base jerk off to you in the showers…” Mace moaned because she squeezed him tight, smirking.

Melinda should have been offended by his statement, but she wasn’t a bright-eyed recruit. She knew what went down in the men’s bathrooms. Hell, she had once walked in on someone jerking off in the locker room area at the Academy while she was looking for Coulson. The guy had just turned and started at her as he pulled his meat. Melinda moaned. She was just as bad when it came to letting off some steam. She had fingered herself more than once in the Playground’s communal showers, biting her lip to keep from saying Coulson’s name. 

“You don’t talk a lot during sex, do you?” Mace asked. He stopped to look down at her, his head tilted to his right.

Melinda rolled her eyes and her hips moved to keep the sensation from fading. “Do I talk a lot ever?”

Mace snorted. “Touché.” He picked up where he had left off mid-thrust.

Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, locking them on his back, braced her palms on his shoulders, and pushed her pelvis against his, adding to the pleasurable burn of his cock moving in and out. She knew Mace was holding back and she had every intention of pushing him to the edge. She leaned up and nibbled his earlobe before biting it “Come on, Director! I know you can do better than this.”

Mace growled. He shifted on his knees, taking Melinda with him. She squeaked. She had no purchase on the bed and no leverage. Mace was simply holding her up. His palms held her securely at the waist as he moved her up and down on his cock. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and looked down, moaning at the sight of Mace’s long, hard cock disappearing inside of her and reappearing a few seconds later, shiny and dripping.

“Oh fuck...Mace...shit that’s so good.” Melinda threw her head back as she dug her nails in his shoulders. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close.... I’m...oh oh oh...I’m gonna...”

Melinda didn’t know how he was doing it, but Mace now held her with just one arm securely wrapped around her waist. His other hand descended on her clit, giving it the first proper attention of the night and that was what made her explode. Melinda felt the gush of liquid before she heard it. It splattered on Mace’s abdomen, making him moan even louder. Melinda thought she fell off him but when she landed on the pillows with his body hovering over her, she realized Mace had pulled out and laid her down so not to overwhelm her more. She kept thrashing on the bed, her body convulsing. She couldn’t control it even if she wanted to. Melinda grasped the sheets beneath her, desperately trying to anchor herself as she floated on her orgasm.

Mace was grunting and moaning. Through her haze Melinda realized he was stroking himself to orgasm and she sat up. “Stop, stop…” She moaned as she took him in. He looked wrecked. His hair was sticky from sweat and droplets ran down his temples. His chest was flushed, and his cock. Fuck, his cock was harder than when they started. Melinda pushed his hand away and took him in hers. He was so hot Melinda moaned in pleasure. She ran her thumb across the tip and it just dribbled more pre-cum. Mace was whimpering. This was not a game for him anymore, the man needed to come before she gave him a heart attack. Melinda sat up on her knees to whisper in his ear. “Where?”

Mace moaned so loudly it made her jump back. “Your tits, please. Ohhh…fuck!”

Melinda was barely stroking him, and he was already close to the edge. She pushed at his chest and bent down to lick the sweat from his pecks, flicking her tongue over his nipples as she went. Once he was lying down Melinda scooted down the bed. His cock smacked his abdomen the second she let it go and Mace yelped. The tip was red and dripping everywhere. “I got you,” she said as she massaged her breast a few timed before pulling his cock to her and engulfing it in her tits. “How does it feel?” Melinda asked as she moved them up and down, the head disappearing and reappearing again.

“Lick….ohhhh shit…lick the head, please…please.”

Melinda smirked. “I like it when you beg, Director.” She wasn’t going to be able to take him seriously at briefings anymore, but it was worth it. She lowered her head and took the head of his cock in her mouth. She didn’t have to do anything more but hold him inside and Mace was coming. He twitched so much his cock came out of Melinda’s mouth, the cum spurting everywhere and making her laugh. She gave him the same space he had given her, watching him as he was splayed out on her mattress, arms spread, and eyes closed. The only indication that she hadn’t killed him was the rise and fall of his chest that slowly returned to a normal pattern.

Melinda collapsed next to him, panting. She felt hot and sticky all over, wishing for the first time she had a personal bathroom. Instead, she got up from the bed groaning, pulled on a pair of leggings and a shirt and walked to the bathrooms by the gym, at least she didn’t have to walk all the way across the hallway. It was past midnight and there was no one around but she still hurried. Once she was done peeing, Melinda washed her hands and face. She had no energy to shower, so she hurried back.

Mace was already dressed. His back was to the door, so Melinda took her time admiring the way his dress-shirt stretched tightly across his shoulders. He flexed and Melinda hummed in appreciation.

Mace turned. “Didn’t hear you come back.”

“I am a spy,” Melinda said, raising her eyebrow.

They both laughed. “I’m glad it’s not awkward,” Mace said, walking toward her.

Melinda leaned against the wall. “No reason for it to be.”

“Glad to hear. Let me know if I can be of assistance again.” Mace leaned closer, his lips touching Melinda’s forehead lightly.

“Will do. And Director, if you ever change Strike’s training schedule again without consulting me, I’ll throttle you.”

Mace gave her a thumbs up as he left her room, chuckling.


End file.
